Yuuri and Viktor act like Dads
by Alicejacobson14
Summary: Sometimes Viktor and Yuuri forget how young Yurio is, especially when Yurio gets sick and has to go to the hospital. Basically fluff.


The night is bitterly cold in St. Petersburg with winds whipping so hard that it vibrates against the window panes of the large apartment. It's silent other than the sleepy sounds coming from the couple that is curl around each other for warmth and the poodle that lays at their feet.

Yuuri, a dark haired boy is awaked when he hears a crash from somewhere down the hallway. Never being a deep sleeper himself, Viktor rouses with his husband pushing the sliver fringe out of his face as he rubs his eyes. Viktor places a hand on Yuuri's back silently questioning him.

"I thought I heard something, it's nothing go back to sleep," he whispers in a voice heavy with sleep.

"Do you want me to check it out," Viktor asks in return.

"No I'm sure it was nothing," Yuuri lays back down pulling Viktor along with him, "Come on we have a really early day tomorrow. You know we will never hear the end of it from Yurio if we sleep in too late."

Viktor laughs and cups Yuuri's cheek then places a quick kiss on the other man's lips. They snuggle back underneath the covers fully, with Yuuri –being the smaller of the two- resting his head on Viktor's chest.

Viktor decided to start coaching Yurio after both he and Yuri retired from professional figure skating a couple months ago. Yuuri decided that he wanted to coach some of the younger kids who were just starting out. They fell into a routine that was both blissful and domestic. And while Yurio would never admit it he had definitely fell into the roll as their unofficial son. In fact, he had started staying with Viktor and Yuuri more and more, according to him it much easier to just ride with them to the ice rink in the mornings.

Yuuri thought that it might be because his grandfather had passed away about a year ago and he didn't want to feel so lonely in his apartment. And both Viktor and Yuuri welcome in whenever the boy wants to be there. Even Makkachin gets along with Yurio's cat Misha who stays in the apartment pretty often.

Viktor and Yuuri are just about to fall back asleep again when they here another THUD this time clearly much more pronounced than the last one. Yuuri sits up again waiting for another sound.

"You think Yurio is up getting some water or something?" Yuuri questions Viktor who has also sat up to listen. Viktor leans over to turn on the table light so that they can see a bit better in the dark.

"That's probably it, I'm sure he's fine though," Viktor adds more for his benefit than for Yuuri's.

They waited a couple more minutes to waiting to hear anything else, "You know I bet he is nervous for tomorrow. The Grand Prix hasn't been in Russia for a while, it's probably put him on edge." Viktor says.

"I should check on him," Yuuri starts to pull the covers off.

"You know just as well as I do that Yurio will be Yurio if you try to talk to him about feelings," Viktor sighs.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Yuuri laments.

Viktor turns the bedside light off and they snuggle under the covers one more time trying to get back to sleep before the big event tomorrow. Viktor spoons Yuuri blanketing him in warmth from the cold Russian night.

Just as they are both finally drifting back to sleep their bedroom door busts open. In walks their lanky blond teen who has been taking up residents in their house. Viktor and Yuuri sit bolt up now completely awake. Yurio never comes into their room and especially never this late at night.

"Something is wrong," he whispers out with a hoarse voice. Yuuri scrambles out of bed so that he can turn on the overhead light. When it is on they are faced with a pale and sweaty Yurio, his blond hair matted to his head and his fingers gripping the door frame so hard that Viktor thought he might brake some of the wood.

"Come sit, Yuri," Yuuri says ushering Yurio over to the bed where Viktor has vacated to stand next to his husband.

"What's wrong, Yurio" Viktor asks the young boy. Suddenly, Yurio looks a lot more like his age that even ever does. The poor child starts to tear up a little and both Viktor and Yuuri know that something is seriously wrong.

"I woke up super sweaty and in pain. Then my stomach started to hurt so bad that I had to run to the bathroom and vomit. The pain in my side is unbearable, please make it stop," he pleads.

"Okay Yuri okay," Yuuri sooths as he feels Yuri's forehead and finds that he is burning up.

"Viktor, we are goanna need to drive him to the hospital. Why don't you go get the car started and I will get Yurio cleaned up a bit okay," Yuuri tells him knowing that Viktor is a bit squeamish. Viktor leaves to go get the car started and Yuuri helps Yurio changes into something not sweat covered and puke smelling.

"Yuuri, I'm scared," Yurio admits as they walk down the hallway of the apartment to get to the waiting car.

"I know it's a little scary because you don't know what is wrong; but the doctors will fix you right up I promise," Yuuri tells him although inside he is pretty worried about the boy.

They make it to the hospital in record time due to Viktor's crazy speed driving after Yurio almost puked in his car. They were rushed into the ER and just as soon Yurio was carted away into the patient area leaving Yuuri and Viktor in the waiting area.

Yuuri paces nervously muttering about why they weren't getting any news, however when a doctor came out asking for, "Yuri Plisetsky" both Yuuri and Viktor scrambled over to him.

"Are you two family?" the doctor asks.

"Not by blood," Yuuri says

"We are his caretakers," Viktor tells him.

"Okay well it looks like Yuri has a bad case of appendicitis. We need to operate as soon as possible; but he wants to see you both before he goes under."

The doctor leads them to the back room where Yuri is laying in a hospital gown looking a little worse for wear.

"Hey Yurio, your goanna be just fine okay," Viktor tells him and Yuri starts to get a little misty eyed.

"Here Yurio I got this for you at the little gift shop," Yuuri hands him a little stuffed tiger. Yurio scoffs at the animals but takes it from Yuuri regardless.

"I'm not a child!" he says in a voice that tries to mimic his usual aggressiveness.

"Okay, that's about all the time we can spare, you two may wait in reception. We will update you if there is any news."

"Wait," Yurio stops them as they are walking about of the room clutching the small tiger, "Thank you for being like my dad's, you two are really the only family that I have left."

Just like that he his wheeled off to surgery and Yuuri and Viktor are left to wait for their boy. Viktor puts his arm around Yuuri to pull him closer knowing that they both could use the comfort.

"I'm worried," Viktor whispers.

"Me too," Yuuri whispers back.

After about an hour and a half the doctor comes out dressed in his surgical clothes. "Yuri is going to be fine. He is not going to be able to do a lot of psychical activity for a while, the nurse can tell you more about what his needs are going to be post operation. He's awake now if you two would like to go and see him," the doctor leaves to tend to another patient.

When Viktor and Yuuri get close to the room they can hear yelling coming from the blonde, "What the HELL do you mean NO SKATING!"

"Looks like Yurio is back to himself," Viktor chuckles at Yuuri.

Viktor sweeps into the room saving the poor nurse whose eyes are bugging themselves out of his head. "YURIO, my son, your father and I were so worried about you!" Viktor gushes.

"You two old creeps… ARE NOT MY DADS!"


End file.
